Demain, je le lui dis !
by aylala
Summary: [OS] 3, 5, 7, 14 jours de retard... Par Merlin, je crois bien que je suis enceinte ! Comment je vais le dire à James !


**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages que j'utilise dans ce OS ne sont à moi. Ils sont tous nés de la magnifique imagination de J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture

Aylala

¤¤¤

**Demain, je le lui dis !**

_Trois jours…_

_Cela fait trois jours… Bon ce n'est pas grand-chose, trois jours ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pas la peine de stresser, ou de se faire de fausse joie… Mais surtout, ce n'est pas la peine de le mettre au courant. Non, ce n'est pas la peine, trois jours ça ne veut rien dire_

_Sept jours…_

_Bon, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une semaine ça… Et une semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Sept jours… C'est peut-être à cause de ce stupide rhume que j'ai attrapé ou à cause du surmenage. Oui, ça doit être ça ! Il me reproche d'en faire trop en ce moment et il doit avoir raison… Donc pas la peine de se prendre la tête, sept jours, ça n'est rien._

_Dix jours…_

_Bon, ça commence à faire… Mais ce n'est pas non plus dramatique. Je suis sure que ça doit arriver à des tas de femmes. Bon d'accord moi j'ai toujours été réglée comme du papier à musique, mais bon, il faut un début à tout… Ce n'est sans doute rien du tout… Par contre, il faudrait peut-être que je lui en parle maintenant…_

_Quatorze jours…_

_Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face ! J'en suis quasiment sure… et je ne lui ai toujours rien dit ! Bravo le courage des Gryffondors ! Il semble m'avoir quitter pour passer des vacances au soleil… Bien sur, lui ne s'est rendu compte de rien. De toute façon, il n'y a jamais fait vraiment attention. Il est toujours surpris quand je lui fais comprendre que je suis dans ces périodes là… « Déjà ! » c'est tout ce qu'il me dit avant de me murmurer à l'oreille qu'il ne voit pas le temps passer avec moi… Mais cette fois, juste cette fois… J'aurais aimé qu'il remarque que quelque chose était différent, qu'il ait des doutes et que ce soit lui qui m'en parle en premier… Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler…_

_Mais peut-être qu'après tout je me fais des films…_

_Non ! Arrête ma fille ! Tu le SAIS, tu le sens en toi… Et oui, quelque chose d'infime a changé en moi, c'est discret, mais je le sens… Et puis j'ai vomi ce matin, hier aussi. Mais il dormait, il n'a rien remarqué. Bon cette fois c'est sur, il faut que je le lui dise…_

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce calendrier ? » demanda sa voix amusée juste derrière elle.

Lily sursauta, il lui avait fait peur, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Elle se retourna et le regarda en souriant doucement

- « Rien… » souffla-t-elle en reposant le morceau de carton coloré sur le bureau.

James marqua un petit temps d'arrêt et la fixait d'un air grave.

- « J'ai oublié un anniversaire, ou une date importante ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet

Lily se leva de son bureau et vint se glisser entre ses bras

- « Non chéri, rassures toi… »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à sourire et caressa tout doucement les cheveux de sa femme. Lily se mit à sourire de plus belle et ferma les yeux. Les mains du jeune homme se perdirent un moment dans ses lourdes mèches avant de se déplacer vers son visage qu'il frôla du bout des doigts provocant des frissons chez la jeune femme.

- « On y va ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille « Les gars vont nous attendre… »

Lily prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait oublié cette soirée chez Sirius avec les autres maraudeurs… Elle détacha la tête de son torse et le fixa un moment. Il souriait tranquillement, elle le trouva irrésistible. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Lily pensa alors qu'elle le lui dirait plus tard… Demain…

¤¤¤¤

Nouveau réveil, la tête penchée au dessus des toilettes. Merlin quelle torture. Son estomac remuait encore dangereusement. Lily se demanda ce qu'il pourrait encore avoir à rejeter… Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration. Cela sembla se calmer un peu. Mais par mesure de précaution, elle resta assise sur le carrelage froid, le dos collé contre le mur, la tête légèrement en arrière. Elle resta assise ainsi un long moment, elle sentait ses mains trembler un peu, elle devait être pâle…A cet instant, elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. D'un geste vif, elle se leva, tira la chasse, prit une grande inspiration et sortit des toilettes. Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec James.

- « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle doucement

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un drôle de grognement et un baiser sur le front. Elle se mit à sourire faiblement et passa son chemin. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. C'était moins une… Mais en même temps, s'il l'avait trouvé dans cette situation, il aurait peut-être tout de suite compris… Et cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile d'entamer cette discussion avec lui… Lily soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Par Merlin, pourquoi était-ce si dur d'aborder le sujet ? Peut-être parce que jusque là il avait plutôt eu des réactions stupides quand ses amis le taquinaient à ce propos.

« _On a encore bien le temps ! Profitons de la vie tant que nous sommes jeunes ! Non, mais tu m'imagines en train de pouponner ? Non, mais vraiment ! Quelle idée stupide…En plus c'est la guerre !_.»

Lily soupira encore une fois. Il avait raison, c'était la guerre, pas le moment d'avoir des doutes… bon d'accord, elle avait plus que des doutes désormais… Et lui n'en s'avait toujours rien.

D'ailleurs il entra dans la cuisine. Il se figea un moment en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- « Ca va mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa nuque à elle, la faisant frémir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- « Tu es sur ? Tu es toute pâle… »

- « Je vais bien » lui assura-t-elle

- « Tu devrais manger un peu, ça te ferait du bien »

Rien que l'idée d'ingurgiter quoique se soit remua une nouvelle fois l'estomac de la jeune femme qui fit non de la tête d'un geste frénétique.

- « Tu es sure ? » demanda James en s'installant près d'elle d'un air soucieux.

- « Oui, je me sens un peu barbouillée… » souffla-t-elle en espérant très fort que son amoureux comprenne l'allusion…

James se mit alors à sourire largement.

- « C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Sirius faire la cuisine ! Je savais bien que ces pâtes avaient un goût bizarre ! » s'amusa-t-il « Il a essayé de t 'empoisonner ! »

Lily esquissa un faible sourire et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui dise…

¤¤¤¤

- « Tu n'es toujours pas prête ? »

- « Si, laisse moi le temps d'attacher ma robe ! »

- « Besoin d'aide ? »

Lily se mit à sourire largement devant l'air malicieux qu'affichait son mari qui s'approchait d'elle, tel un prédateur de sa proie.

- « J'ai dit que je voulais la mettre, pas que tu me l'enlèves… » répondit-elle doucement

- « Je sais… Ca c'est pour la deuxième partie de soirée… » murmura-t-il en passant derrière elle.

Alors qu'il attachait le haut de la robe, elle sentit qu'il déposait des petits baisers sur sa gorge. Elle soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux tout en basculant sa tête en arrière.

- « On va encore être en retard si tu continues comme ça… » souffla-t-elle

- « Tu as raison » répondit-il visiblement à contre cœur.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui prit la main.

- « Allons-y à cette grande réception du Ministère ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se laissa enlacer la taille avec délice. Elle se mit à frémir quand la main de son mari effleura son ventre. Elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit…

Ils sortirent de chez eux, tendrement enlacé, et transplanèrent ainsi jusqu'au Ministère. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'immense salle bondée et bruyante où se tenait la réception. Discrètement, James laissa la taille de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et tous les deux échangèrent un sourire avant de s'engager dans la pièce. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les trois autres Maraudeurs, installés non loin du buffet, chacun tenant un verre à la main.

- « Mais ne serait-ce pas le couple Potter qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ! » s'exclama Sirius en les voyant arriver

- « Et sans être en retard ! Un miracle ! » lança Peter d'un air goguenard que Lily n'aimait pas.

Mais James se contenta de se mettre à rire.

- « J'ai du faire de gros efforts pour me contrôler cette fois ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! Quand on a une femme aussi belle que la mienne, la tentation est souvent la plus forte… »

Lily se sentit alors rougir violemment et serra un peu plus sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne pousse pas plus loin la conversation. Il compris le message et se pencha pour poser un baiser très tendre sur sa joue.

- « On te comprend parfaitement Cornedrue ! » lança Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.

- « Vous êtes venu sans cavalière ? » demanda la jeune femme

- « Et oui, tu étais prise… » plaisanta Sirius

Lily lui fit un beau sourire et le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- « Je suis venu seul, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir sans être accompagnée d'une charmante demoiselle… » continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec son regard de prédateur que Lily connaissait bien, pour l'avoir souvent vu s'en servir…

Elle lui jeta un regard clairement désapprobateur, mais elle savait qu'il ne s'en formaliserait pas. La jeune femme avait peu d'espoir de le voir changer un jour, elle avait fini par s'y faire…

- « Et vous les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus et Peter

- « J'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'une fille ! » marmonna ce dernier

Lily grogna un peu, mais cela passa inaperçu.

- « Et moi, je n'ai pas à être avec un fille… » lança Remus d'un air désinvolte

Cette fois, la jeune femme grogna plus fort sa désapprobation et fut cette fois imité par Sirius et James. La jeune femme lâcha alors la main de son mari qui s'engageait dans une discussion avec ses deux meilleurs amis et fit quelques pas dans la salle pour voir si elle ne connaissait personne. Un serveur s'approcha d'elle, portant un plateau chargé de verre de champagne. Il lui en proposa un. Un instant la jeune femme fut tenté de se servir mais se ravisa rapidement. Rien n'était sur, mais il ne fallait surtout pas prendre de risque. Elle remercia le serveur et s'approcha du bar où elle commanda un simple jus de fruit. C'est à cet instant que James la rejoignit.

- « Je t'avais perdu… » murmura-t-il d'un air faussement bougon

- « Je n'étais pas loin… » répondit-elle en souriant

- « Tu t'es mise au jus de fruit ? » s'amusa-t-il « Vas-y doucement chérie, ne fais pas trop d'excès ! Ne le bois pas d'une traite ! »

- « Moque toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle « Mais il faut bien qu'un de nous deux soit en état de transplaner pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison »

Elle le regarda avec malice. Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que très rarement d'excès, mais elle avait envie de le taquiner.

- « On va rejoindre les autres pour manger ? » demanda le jeune homme en caressant doucement sa joue.

Lily hocha la tête, et tous les deux rejoignirent la table où les autres Maraudeurs les attendaient. Une fois installée, la jeune femme se saisit de la carte et commença à la lire. Par Merlin c'était horrible, tout, absolument tout lui faisait envie… Elle se révéla vite incapable de faire un choix. Elle finit par refermer sa carte d'un geste sec.

- « Ca ne va pas ? » demanda James en relevant le nez de son menu

- « Je n'arrive pas à choisir » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement

- « Rien ne te plait ? »

- « Au contraire, j'ai envie de tout manger ! » souffla la jeune femme d'un air un peu coupable.

Elle vit James la regarder avec surprise. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit un éblouissant sourire.

- « Je vais prendre comme toi ! » lança-t-elle en repoussant du bout des doigts sa carte sur la table.

- « Comme c'est mignon… » se moqua Sirius en referma son menu d'un coup sec.

Lily se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Le repas sur excellent, et joyeux. La jeune femme aimait être en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Elle s'amusait toujours beaucoup. Elle dévora son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et piocha ensuite allègrement dans celle de son mari qui la laissait faire avec étonnement. Elle eut droit à quelques plaisanteries de la part des trois autres garçons, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle avait faim ! Une fois repue, après une gigantesque glace recouverte d'une montagne de chantilly qu'elle mangea avec application jusqu'à la dernière cuillérée, elle soupira de contentement.

- « Tu nous avais caché que tu avais épousé une ogresse ! » souffla Sirius, qui la regardait d'un air ébahi

- « Je ne le savais pas moi-même… » répondit James en fixant Lily, les yeux ronds.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire et sentit sur elle le regard pénétrant de Remus. Elle le fixa un moment dans les yeux et se mit à frissonner. Il avait compris, elle le savait. Il plissa alors les yeux, et désigna James d'un léger hochement de tête. La jeune femme lui fit discrètement signe que non, James ne savait pas…

Remus lui fit alors un sourire complice et la jeune femme se sentit encore plus coupable de n'avoir rien dit à son mari. Un de ses amis avait deviné avant qu'il l'ait su lui-même… En même temps, Remus était un loup-garou donc ses sens étaient surdéveloppés… Elle tordit néanmoins ses mains sous la table, un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Bon, je pars en chasse… » déclara Sirius en se levant.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard de reproche mais il ne s'en soucia pas et s'éloigna pour aller accoster une demoiselle accoudée au bar.

- « Tu me fais danser ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son mari qui regardait son ami d'un air amusé

- « Avec plaisir ! » déclara-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant une main qu'elle prit.

Elle se retrouva rapidement sur la piste de danse, confortablement blottie dans ses bras, tandis qu'une musique au rythme lent envahissait la pièce. Elle avait envie de tendresse. Elle sentit qu'il caressait doucement son dos et qu'il posait un baiser sur son front.

- « Ca va mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de la déposer sur son torse qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Tu es sure ? On dirait que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… » souffla-t-il

Elle grimaça légèrement.

- « Tu trouves ? » demanda-t-elle simplement en se maudissant de ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- « Je me trompes peut-être… » murmura le jeune homme en la serrant un peu plus contre lui « Mais tu manges comme quatre, tu cherches toujours à être dans mes bras… ce n'est pas que ça me déranges ! Bien au contraire, mais je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… »

- « Je vais bien… » répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le lui dire ? Pourquoi le courage lui faisait défaut pile en ce moment ?

- « Tu sais que je suis là… Je t'aime »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il lui relevait le menton du bout des doigts.

Demain je le lui dis ! Pensa très fort Lily pendant qu'il l'embrassait tendrement.

¤¤¤¤

Cette fois c'était décidé ! Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant ! Trois semaines de retard… De plus en plus de chance que la nouvelle génération des Potter soit en route… Et James ne le savait toujours pas. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il y avait toujours eu des empêchements ! Les Maraudeurs débarquaient, il y avait eu une sortie à un match de Quidditch, une réunion de l'Ordre, et les autres soirs… elle avait eu sommeil… Bon d'accord, elle aurait pu le lui dire si elle avait vraiment voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle vomissait tous les matins et se gavait de nourriture le reste de la journée. Elle mangeait tout le temps, poussé par des envies presque incontrôlables. Mais elle se retenait quand James était là. Par Merlin ce que c'était dur de ne rien lui dire… Presque aussi dur que de ne pas être entièrement sure qu'elle était enceinte. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait eu aucune confirmation. Elle soupira et plongea sa tête dans l'eau de son bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle sentit une main se poser sur son front et en dégager les mèches collées par l'eau savonneuse.

- « Tu n'essayerais pas de te noyer mon cœur ? » demanda la voix amusée de James

- « Non, non… » répondit laconiquement la jeune femme, surprise de le trouver là. « Tu viens me rejoindre ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu.

- « Je te jures que ça aurait été avec plaisir ma belle, mais les gars m'attendent chez Sirius… » soupira le jeune homme en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Une autre fois, sans faute… » ajouta-t-il avant de se relever et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Lily grimaça. Encore une occasion de le lui dire qui avait été gâchée. Elle soupira, ce qui le fit se retourner.

- « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur

- « Oui » répondit-elle

- « Ca t'embête que je m'en aille ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet

- « Non… » répondit sincèrement la jeune femme

- « Tu es bien sure ? » insista-t-il

- « Oui, je suis sure… Amuse toi bien chéri »

James la regarda d'un air grave mais se releva tout de même.

- « Je ne rentrerais pas tard » annonça-t-il

- « D'accord » répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Elle le regarda alors partir et s'assura qu'il était déjà loin avant de soupirer de plus belle. Elle quitta alors son bain et s'enveloppa dans son grand peignoir blanc. Elle se rendit dans leur chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Elle s'en voulait de plus en plus de ne rien lui dire, de lui cacher quelque chose de si important, quelque chose qui allait sans doute bouleversé leur vie… Tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas attendre la veille de l'accouchement pour le lui dire ! « Au fait chéri, demain nous serons trois … » Il fallait qu'elle se décide et qu'elle le fasse maintenant !

Parce que si James ne voulait pas…

Elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela pour le moment de toute façon, elle n'était encore entièrement sure de rien !

Sentant son courage revenir en force, elle se leva et enfila rapidement un jean et un pull. Elle sécha ses cheveux d'un sort, récupéra son manteau et quitta le manoir sans plus attendre. Elle transplana jusqu'au devant de l'immeuble où habitait Sirius. Et déjà, elle sentait que son courage la quittait pour retourner à Godric's Hollow. Bien décidée à le faire tout de même, elle monta l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de son ami et frappa à la porte avec force. Elle sentit alors que ses mains et ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Sirius ouvrit la porte.

- « Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je suis venue voir James »

- « Je m'en doute bien ! » rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant mais, en voyant son air tendu, il reprit son sérieux « Ca va ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'interrompe sinon, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle entra dans la pièce principale où son mari et les deux autres Maraudeurs la dévisagèrent avec surprise.

- « Lily ? » s'étonna James en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- « Il faut que je te parle ! » lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

- « Je t'écoute… »

Lily marqua une pause. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui annoncer une nouvelle si importante devant tous ces amis !

- « Seuls… » continua-t-elle d'un air beaucoup moins sur d'elle tout d'un coup.

Elle vit James la fixer avec une légère inquiétude alors qu'elle avait du mal à déglutir. James hocha alors la tête et se tourna vers ses amis.

- « Euh, les gars… Vous n'auriez pas envie d'aller boire une Bierraubeurre tous les trois ? » demanda-t-il simplement

- « Je rêve ou tu me vires de mon propre appartement ! » s'indigna faussement Sirius en prenant son manteau

- « Exactement mon vieux ! » répondit James d'un air dégagé, mais Lily savait bien qu'il n'était absolument pas aussi détendu qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Sans rien ajouter, les trois garçons quittèrent l'appartement. Juste avant de sortir, Remus jeta un regard encourageant à la jeune femme qui lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se retourner vers James qui le regardait d'un air grave.

- « Je suppose que c'est important… » lança-t-il et Lily sentit le stress poindre dans sa voix.

- « Oui » murmura-t-elle

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et tous les deux allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre, mais James ne s'en rendit pas compte… Il avait son regard planté dans le sien. Lily prit alors une grande inspiration.

- « Chéri, tu as remarqué que j'étais bizarre ces derniers temps…Que je mangeais plus, que je dormais plus, que j'avais plus souvent envie d'être avec toi… »

James hocha simplement la tête visiblement incapable de parler. Elle le trouva adorable. Elle continua.

- « Tu m'a demandé si j'allais bien, et je t'ai répondu oui… et c'est vrai ! » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors qu'elle voyait son mari commençait à s'affoler de plus en plus. « Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit ces dernières semaines… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et cette fois, c'était sur, elle se lançait.

- « J'ai du retard, beaucoup de retard… »

Elle vit tout d'abord que son mari ne comprenait pas, puis tout d'un coup il se redressa comme un ressort.

- « Combien ? »

- « Trois semaines »

Elle le vit tressaillir.

- « Tu es enceinte… »

- « C'est possible oui… » murmura-t-elle « Très possible même… J'ai déjà eu des nausées… »

Lily cru alors qu'il allait faire une attaque. Il se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas dans la pièce visiblement nerveux.

- « Tu ne m'a rien dit pendant tout ce temps… »

- « Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre… » avoua-t-elle

- « Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, on a toujours fait attention, non ? »

- « Si… » murmura la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir un peu peur de la réaction de son mari « Mais tu sais très bien, comme moi, l'inconvénient des sorts de contraceptions valable 24 heures… Si tu ne le fais pas à heures extrêmement fixe… »

James s'arrêta de marcher et la fixa.

- « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je n'aurais pas arrêté sans t'en parler… » chuchota-t-elle

- « Je sais… » répondit-il.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et pris une grande inspiration.

- « Comment on peut en être sur ? » demanda-t-il

- « Il faut aller voir un gynécomage, ou alors il y a toujours la possibilité d'acheter un test chez un apothicaire… »

- « Lequel est le plus rapide ? »

- « Le test, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous avec le docteur Maat » répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette conversation. Pourquoi James ne lui disait pas clairement s'il était fâché ? Pourquoi ne manifestait-il pas sa joie s'il était heureux ? Pourquoi restait-il si impassible ? C'était tout de même une nouvelle de taille !

Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras en la serra un peu contre lui.

- « Alors allons acheter un test… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Lily se détacha de lui et hocha la tête. Au moins ils seraient surs…

Tous les deux quittèrent l'appartement de Sirius après avoir récupéré leurs manteaux. Ils croisèrent les trois autre Maraudeurs dans les escaliers.

- « Alors mon vieux ! C'était quoi cette nouvelle ! » lança joyeusement Sirius

- « Rien ! » répondit simplement James en entraînant Lily par la main vers les escaliers.

La jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet à Remus qui les regardait d'un air surpris et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment ça rien ?

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot sur le chemin qui les menait jusqu'à l'apothicaire le plus proche. Arrivés devant le magasin, James s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, comme gêné.

- « Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » murmura-t-il

- « Je vais le faire » lui assura-t-elle, à peine plus confiante.

Elle entra dans la boutique et salua la vieille sorcière. Elle demanda un test de grossesse tout simplement et la vendeuse le lui tendit en souriant et en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Mais de la chance, elle n'en avait pas besoin, Lily était sure d'elle désormais. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils transplanèrent, James et elle jusqu'à leur manoir dans lequel ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer.

Lily monta à l'étage, et James la suivit. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Lily ouvrit alors le paquet acheté chez l'apothicaire et lu le petit morceau de parchemin explicatif.

- « Il suffit que je mélange ces plantes à de l'eau et que j'y ajoute quelques gouttes de mon sang » expliqua-t-elle à son mari qui ne cessait de la fixer avec cet air si grave qui commençait à lui faire vraiment peur.

La jeune femme se rendit dans la salle de bain, fit apparaître un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle y versa la préparation et se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre où James l'attendait toujours, assis sur le lit, les bras croisés. A l'aide d'une aiguille, elle récupéra sur son pouce quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle dilua dans la préparation. Le sang se mêlant au liquide transparent, il disparut aussitôt. Lily prit une grande inspiration et soupira longuement.

- « Il faut attendre un peu… Si le liquide devient orange, c'est que je suis enceinte »

James se contenta d'hocher la tête et cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Lily. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux et elle se posta devant son mari qui releva alors la tête vers elle.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il alors, l'air inquiet

- « Pourquoi tu dis rien ? » s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu penses de cette nouvelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches ? Pourquoi ? »

James la regarda avec surprise

- « Tu ne veux pas de bébé ? » demanda-t-elle

Elle vit alors son mari sourire et poser sa main sur sa joue humide.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon cœur… » murmura-t-il « Bien sur que je rêve d'avoir des enfants avec toi… »

- « Mais… Tu n'en as pas l'air ! » rétorqua-t-elle

- « J'attends… » répondit-il

La jeune femme se mit à le regarder d'un air incrédule. Il attendait ? Mais il attendait quoi ?

- « J'attends d'être sur… Par Merlin Lily, rien que de penser que tu es enceinte, ça fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sure alors je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies ! Je veux être sur qu'on va bien avoir un bébé avant d'exploser ! » expliqua-t-il en souriant largement et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily se mit alors à rire doucement et s'accrocha à son cou.

- « C'est bien vrai ? »

- « Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Oh ma Lily ! Tu es peut-être en train de porter mon bébé ! »

- « Et tu es heureux ? »

- « Plus que ça même ! » répondit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser pour le lui prouver.

Lily se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux et ses yeux se remirent à briller.

- « Et tu veux que je te dises ? » souffla James contre son oreille « Si jamais, ce test est négatif, je veux qu'on arrête les sorts de contraceptions… Je veux te faire un enfant ma Lily… Je le veux vraiment… Alors si ce n'est pas déjà fait, on fera tout pour… D'accord ? »

Lily se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents et se jeta contre ses lèvres.

- « D'accord… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit qu'il la serrait contre lui et qu'il l'entraînait sur leur lit. Elle se laissait faire avec plaisir et alors qu'il lui enlevait consciencieusement ses vêtements et qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, la potion posée sur la commode prenait une très belle teinte orange vif…

**Fin**


End file.
